Nova Centari
'Nova Centari (a.k.a. Supernova) '''is a character that debuts in season 3 of ''Wander Over Yonder. She is a gloomy loner nomad who is secretly a superhero named Supernova. Wander is smitten with her alter ego, but has no idea that she is Nova. History Early Life Nova was separated from her family at a young age when a galactic villain came and destroyed her plant. She spent the rest of her childhood traveling galaxies and being taught many things by the animals on the planets she visited. Becoming Supernova On a forest plant she traveled, she finally reunited with her long lost brother, Costello. When Costello came into trouble with a menacing beast, she worked up all of her courage to defeat the monster, thus a start in her superhero career. She and Costello hid out on a cul-de-sac planet and kept their superhero identities a secret. Meeting Wander and Sylvia In the episode "The Supernova" Wander and Sylvia witness the Supernova lifting Lord Hater's ship out of the way from them getting crushed by it. Wander is enamored by the Supernova, but she leaves before he gets a chance to talk to her. Back on the Cul-de-sac planet, Nova gets the chance to meet Wander and Sylvia when they try to re-fuel their orbble juice. During their time there, Nova starts growing feelings for Wander and his helpful personality, but kept her supernova identity a secret. Sylvia eventually finds out she is Supernova, but she asks her not to tell Wander so she can protect him from a greater villain that might be more dangerous than Lord Dominater. After saving a forest planet from Hater, Wander gets a chance to talk to Nova in her superhero identity. Nova tells Wander to "Keep on helping, because that's what you do best", winks at him, and leaves. Personality Regular side On her regular side, Nova is a loner, shy, quiet, and innovative. She has low self-esteem and is very insecure. She has a soft spot for animals, due to her growing up with them before she found Costello. Nova is also quite timid, especially around Wander, due to her thinking she may not have a chance with him. Superhero side When Supernova, she is courageous and cocky. She is also quite witty when defeating enemies as she blasts them away with her plasma mace. She is more confident when talking to Wander, but still flustered. Along with these traits, Nova is overall kind, friendly, shy, and compassionate. Skills and Abilities Animal Communication Being raised by the animals she has encountered on various planets, Nova can communicate with animals. She has also inherited their abilities as in strength, agility, and stealth. Mace wielding As Supernova, she carries a plasma mace that she uses on enemies. Relationships Wander Wander is Nova's crush. She first met Wander when she rescued him from being crushed by Lord Hater's ship. Wander began to feel smitten by Supernova, but she left before he got the chance to talk to her. On the cul-de-sac planet, she introduced herself as Nova as she and Costello helped them with their orbble pump. As the two got to know each other more, Nova started to have feelings for him, feeling as if she had someone else to open up to, due to her not used to communicating with people. She cares so much for him, that she asks Sylvia not to tell him that she's Supernova so she could protect him. Costello Costello is her brother. The two were close until they were separated when someone destroyed their planet. When she finally found him, it was a joyful reunion until Costello was attacked, and Nova saved him. The two them formed the dynamic duo of Supernova and the Constellation. Sylvia Nova befriended Sylvia when she first met Wander. The two don't have much interaction until Sylvia found out Supernova's real identity, and she asked her not to tell Wander because she wants to protect him. They bond over this fact to keep Wander safe, and Sylvia promises not to tell him. Appearances Season 3 * The Supernova (Debut) * The Probe (cameo) More to come... Gallery Nova.png Background information * Nova originally didn't have the gloomy, lonely personality. She used to be a star nomad infatuated with Wander. * Nova was raised by animals she encountered across the galaxy. * Nova's hero name, Supernova, is a reference to the death of a star. Category:Fanon Category:StormieCreater's OC Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Category:Wander's love interest